pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WhiteForestTheWolf
My Code Code: 1FN38 Feel free to add me and send frogs, I will gift back as soon as I can! Welcome Hi WhiteForestTheWolf, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:26105#93|Neighbor Code Sharing page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Isabetta (talk) 16:32, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Weekly Sets Hey. Meanwhile my problems with the WS not working were solved with the latest update. If you reinstall the game it asks you if you want to load your savegame from the servers. You will not loose progress, but you will get a new Player ID, means that you have to inform your Friends about this. (Normally you should keep your old ID. It's a bug that is not fixed yet.) OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 18:04, December 13, 2017 (UTC) You really scared me... ...with your message about your lost progress! Good to know that it finally worked! ^^ PS. And Thanx for the Africanus! OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 17:04, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Wolf, no problem for requesting the whole set. I deleted my message since I slept a night over and thought.... thats not my job to judge anyone. But anyway: you had really big balls to request a high level set with your low level, that earned my respect in any way! Well, the sets are my next task to fullfiill. The best practice is, to have all Anuras in all colors. With this base color palette you are able to breed any frog you need. I managed to fill my 100% at anura in 3-4 days. As I already mentioned in another posting... you need a table. And I promise you: it was a pain in the ass, but with that base work, you are able to breed any frog you need :) base color and sub color in horizontal and vertical. I have a table in google drive with checksums. And with a cross table, you can easily check which two anuras will breed two (!) of that mix you dont have already. Two.... thats the best you can earn. You dont need to wait until the frogs are ready. You just have to check the numer of the frogs in sum. Example: you have two frogs that breed two new ones you dont have already. Your dex is at 187 in sum. So the expected sum is 189, right? So breed the both ones.... check the dex. 188? Or 189? no problem, just sell the eggs. In case you have 188, just breed again until you have 189. The eggs are the key! Not the ready frogs! And this task is best done with anura. They cost nearly nothing. The eggs bribg no cash. So all in one, you dont make any minus in cash. Thats why a high level frog sould be sold to be on safe side with cash. To fullfill a set, another process should be chosen... but thats a different story. Not here... maybe we see on discord in any time... Cheers Eitsch (BYCY) EDIT: two fat frogs sent out to get you really on safe side of cash